


Where the Love-light Gleams

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Christmas time is here, and Ethan has a very important question to ask Luz.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Where the Love-light Gleams

Luz’s elated face peered out the windshield, marveling at the winter wonderland they’d arrived to. Thick snow blanketed their surroundings, the sight immediately transporting her back to joyous childhood memories. Every Beltrán Christmas had been spent in Big Bear Lake to experience the white Christmas they didn’t get in sunny Anaheim.

Ethan wore his own slight amused smile at seeing Luz’s giddy excitement the closer they got to their destination. He squeezed her warm gloved hand resting on his lap, her grin growing broader as she squeezed back.

This was their second Christmas in a row with her family. Though her career was important to her, her near-death experience had a profound impact on her life. No longer would she miss out on spending as much time as was possible with her loved ones. No longer would she take anything for granted. She lived and breathed every small moment. She made sure she was fully living the life she was grateful to have.

That life-altering incident put a lot of things into perspective for Ethan as well. And unbeknownst to Luz, he had set in motion a Christmas she would never forget.

Ethan’s first meeting with her family had been during that difficult time. Since circumstances had been dire, it wasn’t a pleasant first meeting, and certainly not how he ever imagined meeting them for the first time. He’d never forget the devastation on their faces, or the gratitude they expressed to him and every single doctor who worked tirelessly to help Luz and Rafael.

Since then, he’d gotten to know her parents and her older brother Sebastián—or as she affectionately called him since childhood, Bash. Ethan didn’t have a close relationship with any of his family except for his dad. He considered Naveen a mentor and father figure of sorts, but besides them, he was a stranger to the bond families shared. His own had dismantled when he was a young age. That familial comfort had withered away with time and become a distant vague memory.

It wasn’t until fate, or happenstance, or whatever it is you wanted to call it, brought the tight-knit Beltrán clan into his life that the comfort of a family unit was reintroduced tenfold, furthermore altering his cynicism regarding family and marriage in general.

Jorge and Elena Beltrán had been married for over 30 years. Sebastián and his wife were newlyweds navigating parenthood. Many a time they were open about their struggles—everyone deals with a variety of those—but there was one motto they lived by at the end of the day: love conquers all.

The old Ethan might’ve thought that sentimental horseshit, and he wouldn’t help an eye roll hearing someone utter those words. It took him nearly 40 years to finally evolve into someone who no longer ran away from his fears. Someone who had opened his mind and his heart to the joys of life, and it was all because of the woman he was deeply in love with.

Luz was extremely close to her family. He could see the love between them. The way her face lit up in their presence, and the deep sadness whenever their reunions would have to come to an end. She didn’t know what having a broken family was like, and he was forever grateful for that.

As for his own situation, it was still somewhat complicated. Things with Alan were great. They were growing closer. However, the relationship between him and Louise was still a work in progress. He had given her a second chance, but the trust she’d broken nearly 30 years ago would take a long time to heal. They were taking it day by day.

Regardless, Ethan had a family—something Elena frequently reminded him of. “Aunque no nos quieras,” she would tell him in Spanish with a teasing glint in her eye. It was her own way of saying he was stuck with them. And that didn’t bother him one bit.

Luz and Ethan planned on spending five days in Big Bear before returning to Boston to jump right back into work. Ethan had shared the news with his dad, and he was elated for his son. He absolutely loved Luz and was so happy to welcome her into the family.

It’d be an occasion to celebrate when they returned home, as well as a celebration on the 29th for Ethan’s 39th birthday. A dinner at his favorite restaurant was planned since he wanted to keep it small. But for now, they would enjoy this small Christmas break.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, babe.” Luz nudged his side with her elbow, her wide-eyed stare never leaving the window.

He straightened his back when his thoughts were interrupted. “I’m not.”

“Mentiroso.”

“I’m not a liar. See? I’m fully awake.” His eyes were on her lips, and he leaned over to prove it with a kiss.

Luz sighed blissfully at the contact and snuggled closer against him. “How else can you prove it?” She waggled her eyebrows.

He felt her fingers crawl up his thigh. This was dangerous. “Really? Rideshare escapades are your thing now?” he whispered low in her ear with a quick glance at the driver to make sure he was minding his own business.

“My, my, Ethan. For someone whose concupiscence has never stopped us from enjoying open windows and backseats of cars before, I’m surprised you’ve grown modest all of a sudden.” She winked that wicked wink before wrapping herself around his arm.

Had _he_ been in the driver’s seat he had no doubt he’d be tempted to pull over and fog up the windows. “Even I have my limits, Rookie.”

“No fun,” she grumbled, though a teasing smile broke through.

Ethan chuckled with a shake of his head. She let out another contented sigh and rested her head against his shoulder as they drove down the familiar road. The anticipation was building.

“I’m so excited to see everyone,” she remarked as he peered out the view that reminded him of the east coast winters he’d grown up in.

“This’ll be Caiden’s first Christmas. Can you believe it? How is he almost a year old? Babies grow up too fast.” She pouted, thinking of her nephew. “I hope he remembers me.”

“Judging by the way his eyes light up every time you FaceTime him, I think he will.”

“That little nugget smiles at everything. But I guess that’s true.”

He draped his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer. “You’re an unforgettable kind of person.”

She snickered, though the sincerity in his words made her heart flip. “Right back atcha, Ramsey.” Her head rested against his chest, every steady beat of his heart a lilting rhythm to her ears. “And it’ll be an unforgettable Christmas.”

“It’ll surely be one to remember.” He returned a blissful smile, thinking of the plan he had set in motion two months ago.

It had all begun with a phone call to her parents and a big question he had to ask them. It only took a millisecond for them to give him their blessing. He didn’t need anyone’s permission, he would have asked Luz to marry him regardless. But her family was an important part of her life. And this had been her wish.

One evening when Aurora was over, he overheard a conversation between her and Luz regarding some celebrity’s lavish proposal. Luz mentioned her ideal proposal happening in front of her family. The extravagance didn’t matter. She just wanted her parents there to witness it, and so Ethan preserved that admission in his memory bank. And what a better time than her favorite holiday? It was his priority to make it everything she ever dreamed.

She squealed with excitement when the cabin came into view minutes later. As soon as the Uber stopped in front of the two-storey home, the front door burst open, and four figures came rushing out.

Elena was the first one to greet them with a tight embrace when they exited the car. “You’ve made it! I’ve been counting down the minutes since you texted from the airport.”

“She’s not lying.” Jorge jerked his thumb in his wife’s direction and pulled Ethan in for a hug, clapping his back.

“So have I.” Luz laughed, hugging her mom with misty eyes.

The hardest part about living on the east coast was being so far away from her family. Her parents never left California, and her brother—who was an architect—had settled in Oregon. So every get-together was a special occasion. She was finally reunited with the most important people in her life—and all the more special with Ethan by her side.

“Good to see you, Elena.” Ethan bent down to hug Elena’s tiny 5’1 frame. At 6’4, he was by far the tallest of the bunch. “Thanks for the invitation.”

Her response was a subtle wink at her soon-to-be son-in-law. Ethan had proven to be a meticulous planner, and she couldn’t wait to be a witness to a beautiful union. She stood back watching her daughter excitedly wrap her arms around her dad. The way Ethan looked at Luz assured her that her little girl had found her person.

Sebastián lifted Luz off the ground in a bone-crushing embrace, and she immediately felt the tears pooling in her eyes when she hugged her sister-in-law, Hazel, who was carrying Caiden.

His curls were covered by a polar bear beanie, and he was tightly wrapped in a little coat— the get-up very reminiscent of the kid from A Christmas Story.

The sight only made the tears flow, and Hazel passed him over to Luz, who rapidly blinked them away to get a good look at the other love of her life.

“Remember your auntie, Caid?” Hazel asked the bundled-up tot as he was settled in Luz’s arms.

He was heavier than she last remembered, even though the last time she held him had only been a month ago. She caressed his caramel soft skin. He looked just like Hazel. It was his light brown eyes that were the exact replica of Bash’s and Elena’s. Those big eyes stared up at her, and she hoped with all her might that he remembered her. After a few seconds his little lips curled into a smile and Luz convinced herself it wasn’t just because he was passing gas.

Jorge quickly ushered them into the cabin. “Let’s get you both warmed up, it’s too cold out here.”

With Ethan’s hand on Luz’s lower back, they walked into the rustic, cozy place, and were instantly cocooned by the warmth inside. The air smelled of coffee, cinnamon, and savory breakfast.

“Get settled, you two, while I take your bags. There’s breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen. Go and get your grub on,” Jorge told them as he took their luggage into their room.

Luz’s heart burst. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She was so full of joy as she took in her surroundings and looked at the faces of the people she loved the most.

“Thanks, papi. You heard the man, Ethan. To the kitchen!” Taking Ethan’s hand, she led them toward the kitchen because who in their right mind refuses already prepared food?

* * *

The next two days were spent enjoying the snow-covered hills, decorating the Christmas tree, baking, singing every Christmas song in existence, and watching an endless marathon of holiday movies—all of which were Luz’s favorite things. Ethan’s favorite part of it all was seeing Luz so happy. Though she could have toned it down on the holiday songs—especially that donkey one.

And of course, Elena couldn’t help showing Ethan every Christmas home video filmed throughout Luz’s childhood. He cracked a grin watching the six-year-old version of his girlfriend shriek with excitement when her parents surprised her with the latest handheld game console, Game Boy Color. And he huffed out a chuckle when her elation was followed by “why is it called a Game _Boy_ color?” She enunciated the word with clear disdain at the sexist name.

Yep, that was _his_ Luz.

It was finally Christmas Eve, which meant they’d be busy preparing their traditional Christmas feast, followed by eating as much as they could fit in their stomach, and celebrating all night long. Luz’s stomach grumbled thinking of all the tamales she’d soon be devouring.

Love Actually played on the television in the living room while Hazel sat comfortably on the couch nursing Caiden. The kitchen bustled with activity as everyone helped prepare the tamales, champurrado, and desserts.

Jorge, the resident baker for over 40 years, took over baking duties, and had everyone howling with laughter as he recounted stories from his adolescence. It was obvious to Ethan where Luz had gotten her animated and playful personality from, as well as her love of music. His acoustic guitar was practically attached to his hip. And Luz would join him each time he burst into song.

The scene in which Colin Firth proposes to his beloved in botched Portuguese caught Ethan’s attention as he stirred the champurrado.

The mesmerizing vibrant eyes and radiant smile appeared in his mind. Beautiful images that have taken permanent residence. He’d soon be down on one knee looking up at that face with a question he never thought he’d be asking someone.

 _“Life is so full of unpredictable beauty and strange surprises.”_ He remembered that quote from a book he had once read.

Marriage was never in the cards for him before Luz entered his life. Thus, he never gave the idea of a proposal a single thought. But she waltzed in and changed everything when he least expected it. He wanted her as part of his life forever, and he wanted to be part of hers. Somewhere along the way marriage didn’t seem such a far-away prospect.

His eyes found hers across the room like they always did. And he got lost in them like he always did.

Champurrado duty was serious work, Ethan came to realize. His arm was growing tired from the continuous stirring.

“Mmm, this… this right here is the best smell ever,” Luz moaned, breathing in the mouth-watering aroma surrounding them in the kitchen. “I am prepared to eat my body weight in tamales.”

“That’s a Beltrán rule, Ethan.” Elena snickered as she wiped her hands on her apron. “So I suggest keeping an empty stomach until these babies are ready.” She nodded toward the growing pile of tamales they were preparing.

“I’ll be following that advice. They’re the best I’ve ever had.”

Elena’s face lit up at the proclamation. “You just made my mom’s entire year,” Luz interjected. Ethan’s first taste of Beltrán tamales had been the previous Christmas. Indeed they’d made a great first impression on his taste buds.

“Better than all the tamales in the world. ¿Verdad, hijo?”

“Esta correcta,” he concurred with a smile matching Luz’s.

The scene just looked so right. Ethan being around her family looking so comfortable and content filled Luz’s heart. She hoped it would always be this way. She couldn’t imagine a future without him in it. He fit in perfectly.

Hours later, while they waited for the feast to be ready, they gathered in the living room to watch the ‘50s Mexican cult classic, _Santa Claus_. It had to have been the most strange and unsettling Christmas movie Ethan had ever watched. Afterwards, they sat around the coffee table to play La Lotería as Christmas classics blared through the speakers.

That warm, fuzzy feeling crept its way to Ethan’s chest again as Luz sang along to _Burrito Sabanero_. Her nephew sat on her lap, and she moved his small arms along to the rhythm. He’d giggle every time she’d get to the ‘ _tuki, tuki, tuki, tuki’_ part. And she’d do it repeatedly just to get him to laugh.

Slowly, the image morphed into her holding a perfect combination of himself and Luz in her arms. What would that precious life’s laugh sound like? Whose eye color would they inherit? Would they take after his grumpiness or her effervescence? He hoped for the latter.

He wasn’t at all perturbed by this vision into a possible future. He was ready to welcome every experience he’d be fortunate enough to have with her.

And catching a glimpse at Jorge and Elena, who sat with their hands affectionately clasped together, further solidified his desire for the future he wanted with Luz.

* * *

“Wake up, love, it’s Christmas morning,” Luz heard Ethan’s groggy whisper in her ear followed by a peck to her cheek.

She rolled over with a moan, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as he pulled her to his chest. She squirmed, avoiding his approaching mouth.

“No, babe. Morning breath!” She giggled when his stubble tickled her neck.

“Mmm. I don’t particularly care.” He nibbled the skin of her neck, smothering it with kisses, the vibration of his deep moans seeming to ripple down her body.  
  
“Ethan, stop. My parents will hear us.”

“You’re skilled at keeping quiet, as was evident last night.”

Heat filled her cheeks at the memory. His eyes darted to the lips he’d devoured the night before. His penetrating gaze had Luz relenting, and she pressed her lips to his. Immediately, his hand held the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss. It was slow, and gentle. Unhurried passion.

Reluctantly, she broke the reverie. “We should really get up. I don’t want to miss Caiden opening his gifts.”

He moaned in protest, but complied with a lazy nod of his head. The legs which had been straddling his hips swung over the bed. And with one last peck to his forehead, she left him feeling empty without her body heat.

He leaned back against the headboard with his hands under his head, watching her as she slipped on her vibrant festive-colored pajamas and orthopedic slippers.

He felt the urge to forgo his plans and propose to her right then and there.

She rubbed the sleep from her droopy, bleary eyes and combed the mussy disarray her hair had become while brushing her teeth. Even then, Ethan couldn’t conceive of a word adequate enough to describe the way she appeared to him. She was simply perfect.

“What are you smiling about?”

Those crystal blues shined, and that glowing smile that he saved just for her illuminated his face.

He caught her curious gaze. It took everything in him to not drop down on one knee. “I’m just feeling very content.”

“Aww. Is Ethan Ramsey excited to see what Santa brought him? Don’t worry, we’re not the types to count your Christmas presents as your birthday presents.”

He chuckled. “You jest, but I never thought I’d be one to look forward to Christmas festivities. These past few days, and any time I’m in the presence of you and your family, have been very fulfilling. Experiencing these moments with you and the people you love, I couldn’t be more grateful. I already have everything I want.”

“Ethan…” Her breathing hitched. She held his gaze for a long moment, overcome with emotion at his words.

She, too, cherished all the moments they spent together. Luz knew family was always a touchy subject for him. But he naturally fit in with hers, nothing ever felt forced by either party. There was mutual respect and love between them. And she couldn’t ask for anything better.

“And I couldn’t be happier sharing these moments with you, Ethan. My parents love you. Bash too. They know how happy you make me. And they see you for the incredible person you are. It’s nice seeing you open up to them. I know it wasn’t easy in the beginning.”

“I thought perhaps they’d react to me like everyone else does. I don’t always make the best first impression.”

“You’re telling me…” She smirked, recalling her first meeting with her medical hero. “Don’t worry, they didn’t think you were an arrogant asshole. You cooked them a spectacular dinner that one time, remember? And we all know the way to a Beltran’s heart is through their stomach, so it’s safe to say you passed with flying colors.”

That had been a happy memory, but her expression became wistful as her mind traveled back to the time just before that.

“But seriously, Ethan. That night they rushed to the hospital, you were a great source of comfort for them. They were so hopeless… but you never left my side. If worst came to the worst, they knew I’d at least be in your arms, surrounded by love, and not alone.”

A flash of heavy-heartedness crossed his features. He turned his head to blink away the sting of unshed tears as the memory came rushing back. To think the effect such a loss would’ve had on the people who loved her… he couldn’t bear the thought.

In an instant he was by her side with his arms wrapped around her frame, his large hand cradling her head. She was here. Safe. In his arms. Healthy and happy.

“I love you,” he uttered in a shaky whisper.

She tightened her hold around his waist and buried her face in his chest. “I love you too. Always.”

They swayed on the spot, quietly sniffling the emotions they couldn’t hold back. Time stood still as they comforted each other and held on to one another for strength.

After a moment, Ethan cleared his throat, and when the hint of an apology nearly left his lips, Luz silenced him with a kiss. “Don’t be sorry.”

“I’ve started your Christmas on a dismal note.” The pad of his thumb wiped away the lingering tear at the corner of her eye.

“You didn’t. I’m not sad. If anything, I’m grateful. So grateful I get to be here with you and my family. These right here"—she pointed to her tear-stained cheeks—"are happy tears. Okay?”

He nodded, bringing her to his chest once more.

_I love you so fucking much. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?_

The words were at the tip of his tongue. But his hands slid down her arms, and he stepped away, creating some space between them. The longer they took, the longer he’d have to wait to pop the question. And patience wasn’t his strong suit.

“All right. Understood. Now. _Ahem_. I’ll get ready myself. Don’t wait for me. You can go on ahead. I’ll be out shortly.” He averted her gaze—she was highly intuitive at times—and pulled out his outfit of choice: a dress shirt, dark jeans, and a thick wool cardigan.

“See yah, babe. Don’t be too long, kay?” he heard her say over his shoulder.

“Okay.” He waved his hand without looking up, and once the door clicked closed, he unzipped his suitcase.

He retrieved the ring box hidden beneath his neatly-folded shirts and placed it in his pocket, making sure to cover the bulky object with his cardigan. He could hear her voice in the other room. That sweet, euphonious voice brought a tender smile to his face.

He took a deep breath before stepping out. This never felt more right.

* * *

The first person to greet Luz was her dad, who was busy setting up the camera onto its tripod, like he did every Christmas morning.

“Good morning, papi! Merry Christmas.” She rushed over to give him a big, squeezing hug.

“Morning, mi amor! Merry Christmas!”

"Everyone still asleep?” she asked her dad, whose smile stretched from ear-to-ear. Even more so than ever before.

“They’ll be down in a minute. Your ma’s getting ready.”

She turned to Sebastián, who was arranging a Radio Flyer Busy Buggy in front of the Christmas tree. “Caiden’s up, but we wanted to get everything ready first. Merry Christmas, sis.”

“Merry Christmas! Oh, my god, Bash! That’s so cute!” she gushed as she hugged her big brother. “Caiden’s going to love it.” She was giddy with excitement as she looked around the large decorated pine tree surrounded by gifts wrapped in a variety of wrapping paper.

Minutes later, the soon-to-be birthday boy came walking into the living room. Jorge gave him a knowing smile, both the only two people in the room who knew this morning would be one Luz would remember for the rest of her life.

Just the night before, while everyone was playing another round of Pictionary, Jorge pulled Ethan aside.

“Thank you for making my daughter so happy,” he’d told him, his voice laced with emotion.

Jorge wasn’t the intimidating type of dad Ethan thought he’d be. Not once had he threatened him with a shotgun should he hurt his little girl. Jorge was a fun-loving and easygoing jokester who always had a smile on his face.

“She’s made me the happiest I’ve ever been. And I suppose I should express my gratitude to you as well. Both you and Elena raised an incredible woman. She’s been a positive influence in my life. I’ve found the love of my life in her, and I promise to make her as happy as she’s made me.”

Jorge couldn’t be happier for them. He knew the way Ethan looked at Luz was that of a man completely in love. He knew that look too well. It mirrored his own each time he looked into his wife’s eyes.

After another round of merry christmases and hugs, a familiar giggle resounded from the stairs. Hazel cooed Caiden as they made their way downstairs. Sebastián sprang to his feet to film the momentous occasion of his baby boy’s first Christmas.

Luz and Ethan snuggled close together on the couch as they watched on with elation as Caiden experienced his first Christmas. In her perfect world, they’d be watching their own little one someday in the future. Time would tell. For now, she was living in the moment.

Nearly an hour later, almost every gift had been unwrapped. Ethan tapped his fingers on his thigh. A telltale sign of his anxiousness, which Luz immediately picked up on.

“Hey, you okay?” she whispered to him as Nat King Cole’s _The Christmas Song_ blared throughout the room.

Ethan caught her parents’ eyes, who gave him a knowing nod.

The time had come.

“Of course… things couldn’t be better.” He gazed into those perfect, breathtaking eyes. “Uh, did you notice the ornament hanging on the tree? The green one? What does it say?” He tipped his chin up toward the small object. He had furtively hung it up while Luz was preoccupied playing with Caiden.

Luz squinted her eyes and approached the tree for a better look. At first glance it appeared to be like any ordinary ball ornament. Except upon closer inspection, it was anything but.

Her next breath got caught in her throat as she read the words on its surface. ‘ _Luz, will you marry me?’_ , the words read.

She read it again and again, this had to be a dream. More like a dream come true because when she turned around, Ethan was down on one knee with a ring box in his hand, his eyes filled with adoration as he looked up at her.

The tears streamed down her face. This was actually happening. Her gaze slid to the ring in the box and she gasped. The silver cushion cut halo ring sparkled in the red suede box. “Ethan…” She focused on his perfect face again with her hand over her mouth, completely rendered speechless.

“Luz…” He took her hand in his. His heart hammered in his chest. He wouldn’t mess this up. He wanted to create a memory she’d remember forever. With her family watching, just like she’d dreamed. This would be the first and last time he’d ever do this. It had to be right.

But as he looked into those dark brown eyes, everything and everyone else faded away. Standing before him was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He began speaking extemporaneous words from his heart.

“You’ve been a beacon of light in my life. Unconditional love was a foreign concept to me until you happened, Luz. You are your name personified. You’re always my guiding light, and I promise to make sure that brightness is never dimmed. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, and supporting you. I’ve fallen in love with your free spirit, your fearless soul, and your compassionate heart. Every day is an adventure and a delight with you, and I want to share that with you for the rest of our lives. So, Luz Adelina Beltrán, will you marry me?”

The sensation only he conjured stirred in her chest. Nonstop tears blurred her vision. Her best friend, her confidant, the man of her dreams, the man she’d admired long before he was even aware of her existence was down on one knee proposing to her.

Her eyes were as big as saucers. The topic of marriage had been brought up once before while discussing their upbringing. Though it wasn’t a priority for her, she wasn’t opposed to it. Ethan had agreed with her before quickly diverting the conversation onto something else. It surprised her then, since she always assumed he was against it. In retrospect, it made sense why it wasn’t discussed further. He had heard all he needed to know.

Without missing a beat, and with quivering lips, she gave him her answer. “Yes, yes, yes! Oh, my god, Ethan!” His tense shoulders relaxed at her jovial answer, and a beaming smile broke out across his beautiful face.

Overjoyed cheers broke out in the room. Elena already had her phone in her hand recording the entire proposal with tears streaming down her face. Jorge’s ever-present beaming smile was more radiant than ever at seeing the love between his little girl and his future son-in-law. Hazel also had tears in her eyes as Sebastián held her close, looking on with a happy yet surprised expression.  
  
Luz’s gape was as wide as her eyes as she looked at the glorious piece of jewelry that was her engagement ring. “Is this real?”

“The ring? Of course it is,” he answered, slipping the ring on her finger.  
The sight of it on her hand nearly made her stumble over. It was definitely not hard to miss a rock that size. It was perfect. His taste in jewelry was exquisite, so it didn’t surprise her. And he knew her well enough to pick out the ring she’d love.  
  
She gave him a playful shove. “No, doofus! I meant, is this actually happening?” She fanned her hands over her tear-stained face, the fact that Ethan was now her fiancé just hitting her.

He stood upright once the ring was placed, and his hands circled around her waist. “Of course it is." 

Damn his reservation about public displays of affection in front of her parents. She was his fiancée, and he wanted nothing more than to seal this proposal with an ardent kiss.

The spectacle was met with even louder boisterous cheers. Their devotion and love for each other radiated between them. Everything had fallen into its rightful place. They were each other’s proof that soulmates existed.

They were meant to be.

They were completely transfixed by each other that they barely registered the approaching voices. The entire clan gathered around them, congratulating them, wishing them all the happiness in the world, and so happy to welcome another into the fold.

"This is a cause for celebration!” Jorge announced before bringing out a bottle of champagne.

“Here’s to the newest member of our family and this wonderful news. We’re delighted to see you kids start this new chapter in your lives. We’re happy you two found each other. Ethan, we’re proud to call you our son-in-law. And, mija, te quiero tanto. Even when you grow as old as me you’ll still be my baby girl.”

Tears pricked Luz’s eyes as her father spoke. "I love you too.” She wiped them away just as Ethan kissed the top of her head.

“Entonces, here’s to new beginnings, love, and family!” he concluded and everyone cheered and clinked the flutes Elena had passed around.

Love and family.

Ethan certainly came to know the meaning of those two words. All it took was a look around him to see those words personified. He had both now. Something not a lot of people were fortunate enough to have.

He had made peace long ago with the fact that he might never have that in his life. His career had been his first and only love. Although his love for medicine would never diminish, his priorities now lay elsewhere.

As a giddy Hazel and Elena fawned over Luz’s engagement ring, her gaze was fixed on Ethan who was speaking with her dad and Sebastián.

Ethan nodded as the three men exchanged words. Jorge was the least intimidating person she knew, so she didn’t fear the typical _if you hurt my daughter_ speech was unfolding. And Sebastián—her calm, quiet-natured brother—was the last to threaten anyone. It was a relief Ethan wouldn’t have to deal with that. Her mom, on the other hand? She could be feisty; don’t let her small size fool you.

Luz laughed to herself at the thought. The sound of it immediately catching Ethan’s attention. The pairs of eyes met. Their smiles stretched wider. Again unspoken love passed between them. The enraptured gaze of a love rare to find.


End file.
